Peacekeepers Initiatives
Peacekeeper Initiatives is the International Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI as one of the GDI Special Teams and the Sanctuary of Secrets. The Non-Government Organization of twenty teams of world greatest heroes from around the world united against the common threat of the Neo-Axis terrorist organization. Origins Chief Commander Rohan Victorydrake was a member of the League before it was disbanded due to their failed attempts to make peaceful resolutions and mandates and causing the world plunged into chaos. With no one else to retain to control peace, Rohan Victorydrake quit the League after he oversaw the corruption within the organization that he used to work with. After that, Rohan overheard the news about the evil and ruthless terrorist organization called the Neo-Axis of Evil threatening the world peace in Antichthon and Rohan has decided to form his own organization called the Peacekeeper Initiatives with the help of his protege, Robin Hopedrake, and his allies, Sierra Dovina, Jiang Chang'du, Tirganok, Colonel Wyvern Wisegargoyle, Lady Fabiola Springflower, Colonel Commander Nelson Amphorouson, Sir Colonel William Strasbourg, Doctor Omega Maxilion, and Professor Preskyo Clykos. With the Peacekeeper Initiatives are now known to the world to combat terrorism from the Neo-Axis but while fighting the evil organization, Chief Commander Victorydrake is looking for their new teams for the initiatives which they've found them and recruited them to join them and fight their common enemies. All twenty teams have joined into the organizations as the Initiatives and they'll continue to fight for justice, truth, honor, freedom and hope against the Neo-Axis from around the world. Even more in the 21st century on Earth after the 2012 prophecy, the Peacekeeper Initiatives brought attention to the United Nations that they were highly praised that the other UN Peacekeepers could not. That also brought attention to the UN-GDI for their brave actions in Africa and Asia as well in the developing world. The Peacekeeper Initiatives became as one of the UN-GDI Special Teams. Team Members Chief Commander Rohan Victorydrake The leader and the founder of the Peacekeeper Initiative. Once the commander of the league now the chief commander who is leading the teams' mission and vowed to keep the world peace safe from the Neo-Axis. Commander Robin Hopedrake The protege of Chief Commander Rohan Victorydrake who believed him over true freedom and justice. Before he joined the Initiative, Robin was a rookie member of the League for two years until he left the organization due to the lack of progress for maintaining the world peace. Lieutenant Sierra Dovina The Avian-like Dove who the communication officer of the Initiatives. She was educated from the academy for intelligent officers and passed his graduation for her excellent performance of analyzing and verifying the information without any missteps. After she complete at academy, Sierra joined the Peacekeepers Initiatives. Jiang Chang'du The Asian Dragonkind who is the special agent for Peacekeeping Mission in Asia. A young brave and cunning adventurer who have passed from the academy, Jiang Chang'du travels around the world to see what is really looks like and what he did is helping others and fighting evil until he was recruited by Chief Commander Victorydrake as member of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. Tirganok The honorable half-Orc warrior who is the drill sergeant for the Peacekeepers Initiatives training program. Born from his human mother and Orc father, Tirganok was an outcast by his people due to his half-human appearance. But then he earned respect from both humans and orcs when he battled the Dark Hordes. As he left his native homeland, Tirganok was recruited by Chief Commander Victorydrake as a member of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. Colonel Wyvern Wisegargoyle The gentle Gargoyle who is the chief officer for North American and European Anti-Neo-Axis and Counterterrorism. He is the one who helped the United Gargoyle Alliance for providing aids with supplies and intelligence to fight the evil Archduke Lorenburg who committed the crime against gargoyle minorities and clans around the world. Lady Fabiola Springflower The Plantoid-like Sunflower who is the teacher of Food Fighters Club and Flower Power Club. She was once a freedom fighter against the evil Weedo Zomblies who committed the crime of destroying Mother Nature by polluting the oceans, blackening the skies, and killing trees. As she goes for retire after a long fight against Weedo, Lady Fabiola joined the Peacekeepers Initiatives and continues her fight for Mother Nature once more. Colonel Commander Nelson Amphorouson The Lizardfolk-like Frog who is the chief officer for South American and African Anti-Neo-Axis and Counterterrorism. A humble commander from Animalia Galaxy who is also the officer for Galactic Alliance and the one that he helped the Lizard Force by providing the information on Kass who is the most wanted criminal for his killing spree on every reptilian tribe on Planet Liztopia. Sir Colonel William Strasbourg The Anthro-Stag who is the chief officer for the European Anti-Neo-Axis and Counterterrorism. Sir Colonel William Strasbourg was one of the commanders from the allied forces during the Zoantopian Crisis and he was the one who helped the band of mercenaries while leading his allied troops to end the crisis with strategic intelligence. After the war is over, Sir Colonel Strasbourg joined the Peacekeepers Initiatives. Doctor Omega Mexilon The alien who is the Peacekeeper's top analyst over galactic objects and weapons. Doctor Omega Mexilon is one of the responsible creator of Shapeshifting Gauntlet Device that Ed carries it a very long time ago. After his part is done, he joined the Galactic Alliance and then joined the Peacekeepers Initiatives. Professor Preskyo Clykos The Blué scientist who is specialized with electronic researches and analyzing Weapons of Mass Destruction. Hailed from Planet Ligo on the Vrillon Galaxy, Professor Preskyo Clykos was a member of science research team during the crisis and joined the Galactic Alliance's research division. He was one of the special project division about electricity when he survived the shock and gained his tremendous power but thankfully, he kept his "dangerous" power at bay. Then after the war is over, he joined the Peacekeepers Initiatives as their top researcher for electricity. Peacekeeper Teams The Peacekeeper Teams are specialized based on UN Agencies including related organizations such as IAEA (International Atomic Energy Agency), ICC (International Criminal Court), CTBTO Prep Com (Comprehensive Nuclear-Test-Ban Treaty Organization Preparatory Commission), and OPCW (Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons). Each team will be briefed for their mission by supervisors of the Initiatives and sent into action. Inspirations * Inspired from the Marvel Comics' The Initiative. Category:Database Category:International Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Sanctuary of Secrets Category:GDI Special Team Category:Peacekeepers Initiative